This invention relates to a caddy or receptacle for storing a cleaning wand.
The cleaning of lavatory facilities typically requires the utilization of a tool or wand comprising a handle with a brush or cleaning head connected thereto. When the cleaning wand is not in use, it is typically stored in a bucket or other receptacle. If the receptacle is of a type which is normally open, such as a bucket, the soiled cleaning head will be exposed to individuals in the vicinity of the receptacle. Further, the soiled cleaning head has a tendency to emit a repugnant odor if it is stored in an open receptacle.
Attempts to alleviate the problems inherent in the use of an open receptacle have resulted in the use of a type of receptacle which may be closed and which rests atop a horizontal surface. Such receptacles are adapted to receive the cleaning head therein in an upside down position with the handle extending vertically upward. However, such devices require the receptacle to be manually opened or closed, thereby exposing the users hands to contact with the soiled cleaning head. Further, such devices have a tendency to fall over and provide no means for securement to a vertical surface.